Fresh Air & Gunpowder
by SunsetNight92
Summary: A collection of one shots from our two ladies Skimmons (Femslash)...You have to get better Daisy because you smell like Fresh Air and gunpowder and strangely i've come to love that smell and you. Sometimes you need you person to be there not to speak just to be there silently and somehow let you know all is okay. I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy whats inside :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, sorry about grammar and that my word is being a pain in the arse. Hope you enjoy reading. One-shots of Skimmons, although some might be various chapters. I'd love it if you R&R but if you just want to read well thanks for reading.

P.S if you have any prompts or anything you would like to see happens send me a PM and i will see what i can do :D Hope you all have a good day.

Disclaimer I don't own the characters apart from my own if i did Skimmons would be happening.

Chapter 1 - You Scared me

They had there people, they were back on base and finally finally things were getting back to normal well as normal as things can be. There are a few lose ends that need to be tied up but then when aren't there. It seem there is always lose ends to tied up but that were to be dealt with another time tonight they finally had time to relax unwind have some time to themselves.

They had a long flight back from England to base so once May had the bus in the air and on auto they all went off to do their own thing. Mostly they went off tho get their head around what had just happened to shower or to get some sleep. Daisy though she was sat on one of the couches looking out the windows well thats what it looks like to the others. She was really watching Jemma as creepy as that sounds. The scientist was sitting on one of the chairs with a table in the middle staring out the window still covered in blood from what hey had done to her when they had captured her.

Pushing out of her seat the brunette made her way over to the scientist sitting down in the opposite free seat across from her. Her presence didn't seem to alert the other woman of her arrival so Daisy leaned across the table placing her hand onto of Jemma's. Feeling the hand resting onto of her hand causing her to turn her head to look to see who was sitting across form her seeing Jemma sitting there leaning on the table letting out a relieved sigh and a small smile at the other woman.

"You should get checked over." Daisy said running her thumb over the back of the younger woman's hand.

"I'm okay" She replied quietly with a node of her head enjoying the comforting touch of the other woman.

"Come on you always clean me up now it's my turn to clean you up." Daisy said standing up holding out her hand for the brunette to take.

Jemma looked at the hand outstretched to her before reaching out and taking it. Hands still joined they made there way to the med area where May had gone after she had been captured and stabbed in the solider and Coulson had patched her up. Daisy sat Jemma down on one of the stools before going to collect all of the things that she would need before going back over to the brunette. Opening the first aid box Daisy poured some of the antiseptic solution on some cotton wool before starting to clean up Jemma's wounds beginning with the one of her forehead. Meanwhile Jemma sat on the metal stool looking up at the brunette who was cleaning her up wincing when it was particularly sore.

"Sorry." Daisy said quietly.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." She whispered back to the inhuman.

At some point Jemma's hands found there way to Daisy hips while she cleaned her up the doctor's eyes never leaving the agents face. Quietly the agents continued cleaning up Jemma's cuts while said doctors hands were burning where they lay on her hips not that she cared it was a more than welcome touch. Cleaning the last cut on Jemma's lip sh dropped the cotton wool on the table cupping her cheek using her thumb to run across her bottom lip looking down at the younger woman.

"I'm glad you're okay." Dais whispered looking down at the doctor.

"Me too." Jemma whispered back looking up Daisy.

It was so quite in the room you could here the noise of a pin falling before it even hit the ground as they stood staring at each other. The world around them began fading away it was like they could hear nothing but each other breathing, that was until they heard the voice of May over the intercoms saying that they were landing soon so to buckle up. Sighing Daisy gave the doctor a small smile before turing and cleaning up before they left joining the others to buckle up.

They landed heading off to go and do their own thing Daisy and Jemma avoiding each other. That's how it was for the next week. They only say each other when they really needed to do, standing on the opposite side of the room when they were in the same room unsure of what would happen if they get too close to each other. They were hoping none of the others noticed and it seemed like they didn't well apart from May who Daisy was given a knowing look with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk that was barley there.

Jemma was quite alright going on like nothing had changed between the two we that was until she was in a training session with May. She had asked the agent to teach her how to defend herself after the agent had found her at the shooting range. The doctor didn't want to learn to fight like May or Daisy but she does want to learn how to defend herself and not have to rely on other to do it for her.

They were in said training session back at headquarters base in the gym sweeting and breathing heavy hands up in front of them ready When Daisy came in strapping on her gloves head bent down. That was until she caught a glimpse off her SO's trainers causing her to look up and see the two women which in turn caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh I didn't know you, sorry i'll come back later." Daisy said turing on her heels quickly and leaving only taking her eyes off Jemma when she had to.

"Okay what's going on between you two?" May asked turning back to the doctor dropping her hands and coming out of her fighting stance.

"Nothing." Jemma said going over her bottle water taking a drink.

"Hey, uh-uh no lying remember we had a deal no secrets not with us." May said her face softening.

"We had a moment." Jemma said playing with the lid of her water bottle.

"A moment. What kind of moment the one where you told her you like her and she reacted bad or one where you told her you like and she told you she likes you back?"

"On the bus after England she cleaned up my cuts she was in front of me i don't even remember doing it but my hands were on her hips and she had one on my shoulder while she was cleaning them and then after she finished she cupped my cheek run her thumb over my bottom lip and there was a moment where i thought she was going to lean in and kiss me but then we had to buckle up for landing." Jemma explained rubbing her forehead.

"And now your avoiding each other because you almost kissed and neither of you know what to do with that information." May said finishing for the younger woman.

"Yeah pretty much it, You seen her there she couldn't get out of her fast enough." Jemma added waving her hand in the direction of the door.

"I know this is rich coming from me but talk to her." Said the pilot and solder earning a look from the doctor like she was going crazy.

"She all but ran out this room just because I'm here"

"She also couldn't take her eyes off of you. All week I've seen her looking at you when your not looking she likes you too she's just scared she's not good at the kind thing."

"Can we please just keep going with training?" The bio chemist asked earning a node of the head from the other agent before she raised her hands getting back in her fighting stance.

-Skimmons-

Jemma had watched the whole thing back at base, heard the whole thing over the comms. Daisy had done something stupid granted she had gotten the job done be she could have been killed in the process. So she waited for the conformation that they were alright before she had all but stormed out the room leaving Coulson and Fitz watching her. She had gone straight to her lab to go and work on her latest project keeping her mind busy. Just as she was leaving the situation room the others were just about to go into it for debriefing have just gotten back from the field. Daisy did say her name but the doctor all but scowled at her ignoring her and continued to leave making it obvious that she wasn't speaking to the other woman.

It wasn't working though she was going slower than usual, tasks that she would have solved were hared and now she was stuck on something she is more than sire that if her mind was actually on the task instead of Daisy then it would have been solved and completed. She was trying to get inhuman super agent of her mind but it seemed like the more she tried the harder it became.

"Damn it." She said rather loudly annoyed when she hit another roadblock in her work. The sudden rather loud outburst gaining the attention of her best friend.

"Being so stupid someone should tell her how stupid that, yes I'm going to tell her." Jemma said removing her glasses and medical gloves.

"Tell who what?" Fitz asked his best friend watching at she put her things away quickly. "Jemma!" He called again when she left not even bothering to remove her lab coat.

"Where is she going has someone been messing with her equipment again?" Coulson asked as she passed him and May turing to watch the young woman all but storm through the hall the look of anger on her face.

"Yeah Daisy just not the equipment in her lab." May grinned looking at her best friend.

"You know something don't you?" He asked turning to her amused.

"I always do plus i've known Jemma along time I know her. Now come on you were getting me a drink" She said heading in the direction of his office where they had been going before they had stopped.

Jemma never even bothered to knock she just walked right in to Daisy's room letting the door shut behind her as she began pacing the room. Daisy who was sitting at her desk spun in her chair confused watching the other pace her room in front of her bed. She could practically see the internal battle going on in the doctors head as she paced one arm wrapped around her waist her elbow resting on top of it.

"You are so bloody stupid!" Jemma said facing the woman although now standing at the opposite side of the room by the wall across from the door.

"What, i haven't done nothing?" Daisy scoffed offered scrunching up her face, that was defiantly not what she expecting to come out the beautiful english woman mouth.

"I mean what the hell were you thinking you could have been killed was that the plan. You can't be doing things like that. I know you aren't stupid no your smart very smart otherwise you wouldn't be able to hack pretty much anything so why were you using that god damn brain of yours and thinking." Jemma said as she began pacing again.

"Do you have any idea what that did to me i thought you were dead. So yeah you have superpowers Big bloody deal just because you haven them doest mean your invincible they can still kill you so you can still die so what the hell were you thinking why were you being so bloody stupid." Jemma continued not giving the other woman a chance to say anything as she took a breath and then continued with her rant.

"May she's the one who does crazy stupid thins like and comes out without a scratch your not supposed to be you scared me i thought you were dead. I never thought i was going to get to tell you. " Jemma said stopping and turning to the brunette who was still sitting at her desk laptop open the screening adding from being left untouched so long. "You scared me Daisy you really scared me" Jemma said arms falling to her side her voice wavering as she began pacing again.

That was all Daisy needed to hear before she was on her feet walking right up to Jemma taking her face in her hands crashing there lips together stopping Jemma's pacing. It took Jemma a second or two to realised what was happening before her hands flew to Daisy's waist pulling the smaller woman flush against her pressing their fronts together. Their lips moved together slowly in a chaste yet hungry kiss their hands gripping on tightly on to each other has tight was they could well as tight as Daisy could without hurting the doctor. When the need for air become to much finally they pulled away pressing there foreheads together refusing to leave the comfort of each others hands, comfort.

"Tell me to stop, tell me to go and I will, Tell me that you don't want this." Daisy whispered looking straight into Jemma's eyes face cupped in her hands. Tell me and i will walk out this door like it never happened." Daisy said hoping the other woman wasn't going to tell her to leave.

"I want this." Jemma said pecking Daisy's lips. "I want you." Jemma added on.

That was all Daisy needed to hear before she pressed her lips to Jemma's again. They were lost in each other's kiss, each others touch as Daisy began to walk the scientist back stopping when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed pushing her down so that scientist was lying in the middle of her bed. Grinning agent made her way over to the door locking it before going back over to Jemma straddling her waist a knee on either side of the smaller woman's waist.

Clothes were shed kisses exchanged, moans of each others names falling from there lips filling the room with the only noise but for there heavy breathing and heartbeats. They should each other just how much they meant to them. It was slow tender, beautiful like nothing they had ever felt, to them it felt like they were connected on a whole new level.

Their naked bodies were pressed together Daisy lying on her side with Jemma lying on her stomach snuggled into the other woman as best as she could while still lying on her tummy. It was the feeling of someone running there fingertips up and down her spin that woke the doctor from her sleep her eyes fluttering open landing straight at the clock seeing that it was 10 at night. It took her s second to realise what woke her up until she realised that it was some trailing there fingers up and down her spin causing her to turn her head and look at the other woman beside her.

"Hey" Jemma whispered looking at Daisy who was watching her own fingers trace Jemma's back.

"Hey there" Daisy turning her head to look at the other woman smiling.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Jemma asked the sleep still evident in her voice.

"No well kinda i was gonna wake you but you looked so peaceful so I didn't want, my fingers just kinda of found there way there i really didn't want to wake you I'm sorry." Daisy replied her fingers still running up and down Jemma's spine.

"You did originally but its alright i don't mind is everything okay?" She asked worried why she wanted to wake her in the first place.

"Everything is perfect but May knocked on the door about five minutes ago dinner is ready and Coulson cooked so it should be amazing and you wore me out i'm starving."

"Come then lets go eat" Jemma said pecking Daisy lips before sliding out the bed not bothering to cover up as she began slipping on her clothes. "You actually have to get up to go and eat not watch me get dressed."Jemma added looked back over her shoulder.

"i can't help it your so sexy and beautiful." Daisy grinned appearing behind the scientist pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Come on i'm hungry too" Jemma laughed.

"Fine I'm coming" Daisy groaned even though she was hungry.

The two women quickly got dressed before doing up there hair so it wasn't so obvious what they had been up to before they went to join the other in Coulson's office where he had set up a table with food and drinks. Jemma told the agent she would get them both a glass of wine earning a node and a smile from the taller woman who went to join them at the table while the scientist poured there drinks.

"I told you she like you." May said standing beside her topping up her own drink.

"Yeah, she does" Jemma replied looking back at the other woman she had just been sharing a bed with before sitting beside her at the table placing the glass in front of her joining in the conversation.

By the time they did get to bed it was the early hours of the morning after they had finished eating they had al sat around drinking laughing and sharing stories enjoying family time.

Hey guys I hope you liked it up dates will be as soon as possible but i work really weird hours but i shall do y best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Talk about a close call FizSimmons has been investigation a new 084 so the others had come along for some back up. Considering what had happened at Peru where they all went flying out the side of the plane. So now they had back up Jemma and Fitz look whatever it is over and see what they can make of it and they rest stand guard while May waits in the car just in case they need to make a quick get away.

All had been going well that was until the local arms dealer and his posey decided to show up and start shooting wanting the new supposed allen things that they had discovered so that they could sell it.

"Guys we gotta go now wrap it up." Coulson shouted from the entrance firing off a couple shots.

"We're coming sir." Jemma said as she helped Fitz started packing up as quickly as they could.

Jemma packed the last of their equipment while Fitz grabbed the new discovery putting it in the box they had take with them. Once they were ready they grinned their things running over to Coulson. He cleared the area laying down cover for them telling them to keep their heads down as they began to make their way over to the car. Then they were joined by Daisy on there other side laying down cover as well only she was using her powers to get them there.

"Hello sweet-knees." Daisy said using her powers to knock him over. "Get the things in the car and then get in we got you." Daisy added as she stood beside Coulson on of her hands using her powers the other firing off rounds.

Once FitSimmons were in the car Coulson jumped in the front while Daisy jumped in the back with Jemma and Fitz. As soon as the doors were shut May was speeding off in the directions of the plane was. It wasn't too long until they were at the plane pulling in shutting the door behind them quickly turning on the cloaking shield just to make sure in case they had been followed pilling out of the SUV.

"Is everyone alright." May asked turning to look at them once they were all out of the car.

"Yeah I think so." Fitz said looking around. "It was pretty worths like it was ancient but not alien, just metal." He added scratching the back of her neck.

"What about your are you alright Jem?" Daisy asked going over to the other woman looking her over lifting up her blazer checking for blood.

"I'm fine i think." Jemma said looking down as Daisy turned her around.

"Wait a minute your jackets ripped take it off." Daisy added helped the scientist shrugs off her blazer.

"I'll put the bus in auto get us in the air and take a look." May said since after Jemma she was the one with the most medical experience.

Wishing fifteen minute may had then in the air and the bus on auto before she made her way to the med pod to find Jemma sitting on the bed supplies all set up and Daisy sitting on the chair across for her knees bouncing. Meanwhile Jemma was using her free arm to unbutton her shirt.

"I think i've been shot in the shoulder, no defiantly been shot in the shoulder. Kinda hurts." Jemma as Daisy jumped to her feet helping her remove her shirt.

"Yeah, you have. It's not a through and through so that mean the bullet is still in there." May said having a look at Jemma's shoulder.

"Which means you need to take the bullet out and stitch me up." Jemma said. "We don't have general anaesthetic we just have local so you'll have to give me that" she added.

Nodding May got the doctor to lie down before injecting the local into the younger woman around where she had been shot while Daisy held the injured woman hand.

"Have you done this before?" The hacker asked the agent and pilot.

"On myself yes." The agent replied. "Jemma you got to keep talking to me." May added. "We haven't talked in awhile, You and me and thats not like you normal i get a weekly update. So give me an up fate." May added. picking up the tweezers to remove the bullet.

"What to tell you." Jemma pondered. "Okay so you want to hear something crazy that I did well we did." Jemma said looking up at Daisy with a smile.

"Are you sure you're on about the same Jemma i knew when she was 10. What did you do then." May said letting out a small smile as the doctor let out a wince the local only numbing so much of the injured area.

"I slept with Daisy." She blurted out both woman instantly blushing.

"You slept with Jemma." May said stopping what she was doing and looking at the hacker.

"I mean well yes but." Daisy said nervously slightly worried the woman standing on the other side of the gurney was about to kill her in a heartbeat.

"But?" May added giving the woman her signature stare making the younger agent squirm where she stood.

"Oh don't be mad May. I'm quite happy about it. it was crazy yes i mean normal i would go on a date first but it was a good thing really. I mean she almost got herself killed i thought i was never going to get to tell her how i feel. I mean she almost died she scared me and then we were kissing and doing other things but you don't need to hear about that. I really like her May and you know her so you don't have to do the whole integration thing that you did with my last one even though you were right but I really really like Daisy." The doctor said looking up at the older woman.

May nodded before looking over at the younger agent giving her a look that says you hurt her then i'll kill earning a node from the other woman.

"Your shoulder's dislocated a little bit i'm going to have to put it back in and then i'll get you stitched you up." May said. "Daisy you're hold her down."

Daisy did as she was asked placing one hand on the doctor good shoulder and the on her chest just under her bad shoulder giving a nod of a go ahead to the other woman. Carefully the agent lifted Jemma's arm up above her head the local not strong enough to mask the pain bring tears to Jemma's eyes and a groan of pain from her lips as she squirmed. Getting a look from the pilot Daisy applied more pressure keeping her girlfriend still while muttering that she was sorry.

"Hey look at me not May, oh i had something i had to ask you." Daisy grinned gaining the doctors attention trying to take her focus off what the other agent was doing so that it hurst less.

"What?"

"You wearing space pants today because your ass is out of this world." Daisy said grinning proudly as there familiar crunch of the injured agents shoulder going back into place earning a rather loud scream from the brunette's lips tears spilling from her eyes.

"No Harry Potter because my arse is magical." She smiled pain in her eyes earning a laugh from the other two woman which kind of surprised the newest agent that May laughed but she would enquire about that later.

Soon enough May had Jemma stitched up a dressing on with bandages and a sling with strict instructions to rest and a dose of some strong painkillers. The doctor agreed to the rest part but said that she was going to her sleeping pod to do so which did earn protest from the other two women. Jemma though sat up slowly simply stating that she was infuse the doctor so she would be fine but for some reason if something foes wrong then she would come and get the older agent. Then there was also the fact that she had said that she wouldn't be alone stating that her and Daisy were going to watch a movie.

Happy enough with the arrangement May went to give Coulson an update on there doctor while the couple made there way to the english woman's pod side by side in a comfortable since. Once inside the room Daisy shut the door behind them turning around and seeing the other woman sitting on her bed. Giving her a small smile she closed the short distance between them standing between Jemma's legs before cupping her face and pressing a kiss to her lips, Jemma's hand gripping onto her hip tightly the other in a sling.

Pulling back when the need for air become to much Daisy brushed her thumb across Jemma's lip before helping her remove her shirt again and put on her pyjama top and then bottom before going to her room and quickly changing too. Pyjama's on the agent then went to the kitchen area grabbing a bag of popcorn and a couple of soda's and bottles of water then joining the injured scientist again. She let Jemma pick a movie on Netflix, Hot Pursuit before placing the laptop in the cubby at the bottom of the bed so that they didn't have to sit with it on their lap. Starting credits rolling and snacks n the night stand Daisy slipped in the bed first so that her left side was to the wall meaning she would be on Jemma's right her uninjured side. As soon as the hacker was comfy leaning against the back wall that was also acting as a headboard Jemma settled in beside her snuggling into her side the other woman wrapping her arm around her leaning down pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"I thought May was going to kill me when you told her about us." Daisy said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Sorry it just kind of slipped out she's like my second Mum but i meant everything i said i do really, really like you and I want this to work between us." Jemma replied angling her head up against Daisy's shoulder so she was looking up at the hacker.

"Good because I really, really like you too." Daisy grinned leaning down pecking her lips.

The two women got comfortable again Jemma still snuggled into Daisy's side her head resting against her shoulder her good hand going to rest against the taller woman's abs. Daisy looked away from the movie and down at the woman she had her arm wrapped around and smiled running her light brown hair. As they got sleepier they slipped down the bed and climbed under the covers only this time lying so that they were facing each other legs tangled together so close they could feel the others breath yet angled so that they could still see the movie playing in the background.

By the end of the movie Jemma could barely keep her eyes open so Daisy let the laptop turn its self off as she turned her full attention to the woman lying facing her. Reaching up she tucked a the hair behind Jemma's ear getting it out of her face pressing a kiss against her lips whispering a good night. Daisy then slipped her hand under Jemma's pyjama top so that she could run her fingers up and down her back then stopping tracing circles on the bottom of her back right in the middle watching as the other woman's eyes slowly began to shut lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

It was about four a hours later when Daisy wake up expecting to see her girlfriend lying beside her but instead was met with nothing but the other side of the bed empty and a light on lighting up the room just enough for them to ready a book. Rubbing her eyes slowly she pushed the covers off and went in search of the other woman. It took the hacker a couple of minutes but she eventually found the woman she was looking for in the kitchen area with a glass of water on the counter and a bottle of painkillers in front of her. She was trying to open them with one hand and getting no where very fast apart from getting herself annoyed so annoyed she threw the bottle of painkillers down making them bounce.

"Bloody Nora." She exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, hey you alright babe?" Daisy asked coming up behind the doctor pressing her front against the english woman back hands resting on her shoulders being careful not ti hurt her injured one.

"I can't get the damn bottle open i was hoping i wouldn't need to take them but i wake up and could get back to sleep it hurts to much." She said annoyed at not being able to do the simple task having been used to being so independent.

"I've got it." Daisy said running her hands down Jemma's back across her waist and then reaching around her opening the bottle retrieving two pills giving them to Jemma then shutting the lid all the while still pressed against the doctors front.

"We should get back to bed it's late." Jemma said once she had taken the pills with a drink of water.

Without giving her girlfriend a chance to answer the doctor walked off heading back to the sleeping pod that they had both just come from. By the time Daisy had joined the doctor she was already under the covers lying on her back eyes closed. Careful not to hurt her lover Daisy gently climbed over the other woman slipping under the covers before lying on her side facing her placing her hand on the doctors stomach.

"I love you." Daisy said breaking the silence stroking Jemma's cheek before resting it back on her stomach.

"I love you too." Jemma replied turning her head stealing a kiss from the agent.

The next morning when Daisy got back from her shower going back to her girlfriends pod to find said woman trying to dress herself sling on the bed. Jemma was oblivious to Daisy having slipped in the room as she tried to get her shirt on deciding it was easier than trying to put a t-shirt on. She has however managed to get her jeans on just not buttoned yet.

"Here let me help." Daisy said walking over as Jemma finally got the shirt on.

"No, I can do it." Jemma snapped up looking at the barley taller woman annoyance written all over her face looking back down at her shirt trying to button it.

"Sorry." Daisy muttered hurt etched onto her face.

"No i'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Jemma said looking up at her girlfriend. "I'm used to doing everything with my hands and now i can barley lift my arm high enough to button up my jeans which i couldn't do." Jemma said pressing the ball of her palm on her good hand against her forehead.

"I got that baby. I've been there with both hands when I first got my powers. But I remember you telling me sometimes everybody needs help so let me help. You've done the hard part I just have to button a few buttons. I promise I won't smother you but when you do need help please ask someone." Daisy said stepping in front of her girlfriend placing her arms on her biceps.

"Thank you." Jemma simply replied letting the field agent buttons her shirt. "I promise I will ask if I need help." she added.

"Thank you." Daisy smiled leaning in pressing a kiss to Jemma to lips as she buttoned her jeans. "Wow that was new and a first." She added stepping back opening the pod door so that they could leave.

"What's new?" She asked as the began making there way to the kitchen area of the bus for some breakfast.

"Buttoning your jeans and shirt. I like taking them off, slowly." Daisy grinned at the other woman but stopped when she saw the look on Jemma's face coming to halt realising the doctor had done the same. "Awe your blushing." She said smiling but turned to see what Jemma was looking at considering she was still staring at it.

"Ohh" Daisy stated her cheeks taking on there own bright red tint seeing everyone was already there having breakfast. "Um morning." she added sheepishly going straight to pour them some coffee hoping they hadn't heard what she said.

"She's just messing with me." Jemma said taking a seat beside the other Daisy placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Bagel?" The agent offered earning a nod.

"Yeah just teasing." Coulson smiled taking a mouthful of his own coffee.

A/N - Hey guys I hope your enjoying it so far, Thanks for reading this far, hopefully it wont be long before i can get the next chapter posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - You Dance

She had one day to get the moves down. You would think thats enough time to get the basic step of a waltz down. Not for Daisy though she was going undercover again at a part with May and Coulson but since they already know how to do it they had spend practically all day yesterday trying to teach the hacker. Sure she can hold her own in a nightclub but you don't need steps nightclub dancing she can do and she's good at it but this she is terrible at it.

The thing is tomorrow is the best chance they have at getting in the house where the party is. The owner and the host of said house has been collecting anything he can find to do with inhumans and they want to know what for and more importantly where it all is before someone gets hurt. That means she better getting learning these dance moves rather quickly so that she can blend in with the crowd.

Thats how Daisy found herself at the bottom of the bus where FizSimmons lab is and the cars, motorbikes ect, with her workout gear on. Of course she has no idea that Phill and May are standing out on the walkway watching her.

"Do you think we should go down and help her before she hurts herself?" Phill asked May who stood beside him and has done most of his career.

"No." May stated simply.

"She's going to be here all night." He stated looking over the younger woman who had become like a daughter to him.

May as usual still not one for words let out a sigh before pointing into the lab at Jemma who was working away looking rather bored.

"I don't get it." He said looking over at the shorter woman.

"Will you just watch and be quiet before she hears you." May said earring a chuckle from the man who turns his attention back to the scene playing out bellow them.

Daisy stopped taking a breather taking a rather large drink of her water then sipping her face and the back of her neck with a towel. Once she was finished her break she then made her way over to the iPod she had set up on the portable docking station turning up the music before trying again. Hearing the music now that it had been turned up Jemma stopped what she was doing looking out of the glass windows of then lab watching as Daisy all but tripped over her feet having missed a step earring a scrunched up face from the doctor.

Jemma stood watching Daisy dance for a minute or two before deciding she was going to find out what she was doing. It was confirmed agains when she watched Daisy get the steps wrong again then stopping throwing her head back groaning louder annoyed. Taking off her rubber gloves and then her lab coat placing it on the hook it stays on Jemma exited the lab making her way over to the brunette leaning against the container that docking station was set up on.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked intrigued.

"Trying to learn these stupid dance moves for the op tomorrow." Daisy replied.

"Your doing it wrong. Your going too fast and missing a couple steps then trying to catch up with yourself. Plus if your hand is down there it will be on the backside." She stated only for Daisy to stare at her as if she had two heads. "What?"

"You dance?" Daisy asked surprised.

"Yes up until I started at the at the training academy I was professional well with a group. I'm a trained dancer. So what are you trying to learn and I can help.?" She offered tripping over her words in the middle.

"You sure don't you have work to be doing?" Daisy asked surprised.

"Not really I'm mearly pottering." Jemma smiled.

"In that case yes please or i'm going to be here all year."

"Okay I'll lead" Jemma said walking over to the room skipping reeling the song Sky had chosen to lear the steps to Keith Urban's Blue aint your colour. "Okay this hand here and this one here." Jemma said getting the other woman into a dancing position with her. They were so close they were practically pressed against each other.

Slowly Jemma showed the other woman the dance moving going over them as they danced out the action. Slowly the field agent and hacker was managing to pick up the steps. When they did them slowly Daisy had no problem following the doctor but when the went at the actual speed the dance was supposed to be dance at then Daisy was back to tripping over her feet.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Coulson asked May as they stood still watching the two women dance.

"Just watch." May simply replied quietly as Daisy tripped again making Jemma trip causing them to stumble but the agent managed to steady them both.

"I eh, why don't we try changing it to a slower song that way your not getting confused by the faster music but slower steps." Jemma suggested earning a nod.

She went over to the docking station and started looking threw the playlist in the iPod but discovering that they were all either the same beat or went faster. Jemma took the iPod off putting it on the container beside the docking station before disappearing into the lab then coming back out a minute later putting it where she had removed the iPod from. She selected her playlist of older music picking the first song on the list 'The way you look tonight' by Bring Crosby.

"Normally I'd be listening to this on my record player but since that is in my room back at HQ in my room with my records this will have to my grandmother used to love this song." Jemma said making her way over to Daisy taking up there dance stance again.

"Okay, don't think about it just follow the music and me and don't look at your feet.'" Jemma added a slight blush tinting her cheeks at the music in the back ground.

A comfortable silence feel over the two woman as they listened to the music dancing together Daisy managing to pick up the steps at a quicker pace. They kept going over the steps for a few more songs until Jemma turned her head looking straight into Daisy's eyes her breath catching in her throat realising the hacker had been looking at her as they danced. Her eyes flickered from Daisy's eyes down to her lips and back again to see the taller woman still hadn't taken her eyes off of her making the doctor nervous causing her to step back pushing the hair out of her face.

"I think you'll do just fine tomorrow night if you dance like that, do you want me to leave my phone so you can go over them again or i can airdrop the playlist to you. I'll do that then you can practice as much as you like." Jemma said flustered a little.

Doing as she had just said and airdropping the playlist to Daisy's phone. Glancing back at the other woman Jemma smiled at her nervously before turning on her heels to go back into her lab again.

"Who taught you, that got you into dancing it defiantly wasn't a dance teacher they don't teach that?" Daisy as well more like blurted out she never really meant to say it out loud causing the doctor to stop and turn around to face the other woman.

"Oh my grannies. They used to live in New York. Every holiday i got we came across to see them. Nana Peggy and Granny Angie would always have this kind of music on hardly ever had the TV on but it was nice because we would listen to the music and dance around rather sillily. Then when I was a teenager sometime i would come across without my parents they taught me properly after high school i graduated early and went to live with them and got into a college Nana Peggy was the one who suggested S.H.I.E.L.D to me. There was one day I came home from the weekend and found Nana Peggy and Angie dating in the living room to Margret Whiting A tree in the medow. It was so sweet they had no idea i was there there the record stopped to change songs Granny Angie looked up at Nana smiled and said I love you more now then I did at the Automat nana looked down and said and I love you more than that night too." Jemma smiled before turning around and going into the lab leaving the other woman watching her as she walked off.

"Okay so the dancing thing worked how do you know the other part is going to work?" Phill asked May and they started to make there way back up to the main area of the plane.

"I know Jemma better than anyone here you forget that I knew her Grandmother and I know Daisy trust me it will." May said with a rare smug smile.

Once Jemma left Daisy went for a quick shower before heading to her pod settling on her bed plugging her headphones in and selecting the playlist Jemma had sent to her. She let the music play while pottering around on her laptop. Although it wasn't nearly the same kind of music that she normally listens to but she does have to admit some of it was really good and relaxing, she wouldn't mind listening to it time to time.

She was staring at the laptop screen but she wasn't actually paying attention to what was on it she was lost in her thought. It felt nice dancing with Jemma like that really nice. Daisy knew she has feeling for the biochemist but she just didn't realise how deep they ran until they were dancing and she was looking down at the shorter woman pressed against her.

That when a certain song came on causing her to sit up with a smile on her face and it gave her an idea to show Jemma just how much she meant to her. Smiling Daisy shut the lid of her laptop pulling the headphones out of her phone leaving them on the bed and leaving her pod almost running straight into Coulson.

"Whoa what's the hurry you alright?" He asked worried.

"Perfect, I've got an idea a good idea I hope." She smiled wiggling her phone between her fingers before walking off and leaving.

She head back down to where she had been learning to dance and trains with May. She got her set back up where her iPod had been docked and sat down waiting for Jemma to come out of the lab when she was finished her work. The wait wasn't to long before the doctor was walking out calling it a night. Daisy took that as her que standing up and turning on the song Jemma had been talking about A tree in the middle of the meadow. Hearing the song Jemma stopped in her tracks and looked over in the direction that the music was coming from to see Daisy standing there.

"May I have this dance Miss Simmons." Daisy asked holding her hand out for the smaller woman to take.

"I, you what?" Jemma asked blushing and the biggest smile on her face.

"Can I have this dance please." she said again.

"Yes." She all but whispered taking Daisy's hand letting her lead her to the middle of the room.

This time Daisy wrapped around Jemma's waist the other taking her hand fingers laced together at there side and they feel into a slow dance. Jemma had her other wrapped around Daisy's shoulder so that her arms was around the agents back. Slowly they danced around the room not moving very far from there spot as they slowly danced Jemma's head eventually falling to her shoulder.

"Jemma?" Jemma asked once the song changed as they stopped.

"Mmm." She mumbled her eyes shut enjoying the feeling of being in the other woman's arms and then look up at the taller woman when she never got a reply.

"I think i've fallen in love with you." She said looking down at the biochemist.

"I think i've fallen in love with you too." Jemma smiled up at the agent.

A smiling falling onto her lips slowly Daisy leaned in giving the other woman time to stop her before pressing there lips together in a slow chaste kiss.

"Granny Angie was right." Jemma said when the need for air became to much and they pulled apart pressing there foreheads together.

"About what?" Daisy grinned down at the smaller woman.

"Dancing really does get the girl." She smiled earring a laugh from the field agent.

"Yes it does at least for me." Daisy replied.

Grinning Coulson looked at the photo on of the two women kissing and sent it to May simply saying you were right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Tattoo

She had been looking everywhere for Jemma and some how can't find her and there on a plane in the middle of the air so I can't be really that hard to find her. Skye was bored so in aid of something to do she has gone in search of her girlfriend well the woman she was dating Jemma Simmons. She doesn't really care what they do even if its a game or cards or a DVD as long as she gets to spend time with her girlfriend and is doing something at the same time then for the love of god is she in.

The only problem is now is she can't actually find the doctor that she is looking for. So far she had tried the lab, the reck room, lounge and kitchen area and yet she was still coming up with nothing. So on the off chance that the doctor was in her room the brunette hacker headed in the direction of the sleeping pods and to the middle where her own sleeping pod and Jemma's are side by side. Skye could hear the doctor mulling around her room doing whatever. She wrapped her knuckles off the door quickly letting Jemma know she was there well if she was listening before opening door and slipping inside the door shutting behind her.

What Skye hadn't account for was the fact that maybe just maybe the woman that she was dating could have possibly just been for a shower and gone back to her room to get dressed again. So when the hacker turned around and looked up from the door to see Jemma standing there hair wet sticking to her shoulders and wrapped in a towel about to remove said towel, she was sure she died on the spot.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry babe." Skye said looking around everywhere then spinning on her feet. Jemma who had been surprised by the other woman's voice her head spinning so that she was looking over her shoulder at the other woman.

"Skye it's fine. I'm covered darling." Jemma said securing the towel around her tightly. "You can turn around." She added.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked louder." Skye replied turning around to face the doctor her eyes darting off to the side afraid that if she were to look then she wouldn't look away.

"It's quite alright darling." Jemma replied her back still facing Skye.

"Sorry." Skye muttered again finally taking her eyes off the wall she had been intently looking at instead now looking at Jemma.

Hey eyes focused on the smaller woman naked shoulders her wet hair still sticking to her bare shoulders. That was when the hacker noticed something pecking over the edge of the towel along her spine. She knew she wouldn't be able to see where it lead to but that didn't stop her eyes from trailing down to check landing on her toned legs. Having sneaked a peek at what she could Skye eyes trailed back up landing on what had caught her eyes to prompted her inappropriate mapping of her eyes.

"You okay?" Jemma asked the other woman who she had caught having a good look over her shoulder.

"Tattoo!...I mean you have one. Not that I was looking I mean obviously, I eh hmmm. I'm going to be quiet now." Skye stuttered a vagrant red tint taking up on her face spreading down her neck. Skye doesn't think she has ever been more embarrassed in her life than she is right now especially when she realised she was now standing directly behind the doctor a hand on her shoulder the other tracing the very tip of the writing peeking out from the towel.

"Yes." Jemma all but gasped feeling the coolness from her fingertip of Skye's index finger.

It felt like Jemma could feel the world stopping the moment that she felt the taller woman brush her waist hair over her left shoulder the hackers breath tickling the back of her neck. She couldn't help but lean back against the other woman wanting to draw more of her touch. She was left clutching her towel tightly Skye pressed against her back the hackers hands running down the towel against her sides slowly stopping at her hips forehead pressed against the back of her head.

Skye's lips were brushing against the back of Jemma's neck barely touching her skin so lightly it was like a ghost of a promise of what is yet to come. The hacker wanted nothing more than to remove the towel lay the other woman down and run her fingers okay well her tongue over every inch of the tattoo but they hadn't gone this far yet and she really doesn't want to over step her mark. Sure they had kissed hell they had made out like a couple of horny teenagers getting as far as Skye straddling the doctor who's shirt was opened.

She couldn't help it though it was like her lips had a mind of their own and before she knew it she was pressing a kiss to the back of Jemma's neck. One kiss on the back of her neck just under her hair line and then another just under it trailing kissing down following the back stopping where Jemma's neck and shoulders meet the hacker deciding this was the spot she wants to focus on. Jemma's eyes fluttered shut as she reached behind her with her hand finding the back of Skye's head tangling her hand in her hair tilting her head to the left side allowing the taller woman access to her neck.

"I should (Kisses) go before (kiss) I go any (Kiss) further. (Kiss) let you (kiss) get changed." Skye said between trailing kisses back up to Jemma's lips finishing her sentence with a kiss.

"Or you could stay." Jemma whispered her eyes finally opening since Skye had pressed her front against her back.

"I can't promise that towel will stay on if I stay." Skye whispered back pressing her front even closer against Jemma's back than either thought possible.

"I'm not asking you too." Jemma uttered. "Lock the door." she added taking a step forward.

Doing as she was asked Skye took a step back taking a moment to take in all that was her glory Jemma Simmons. Slowly she walked backwards intended for the door as she watched Jemma reach up and untuck her towel letting it drop down to the floor her arms going to cover herself.

"Fuck me." Skye muttered just loud enough the biochemist could here as the hackers back hit the door locking it not once taking her eyes off the smaller woman.

Slipping her jumper grey long sleeved t-shirt off revealing her white tank top Skye made her way back over to the other woman in about two steps one hand going to her hip the other tracing the tattoo. From the very bottom of her spine to the almost the top between Jemma's shoulder read ' I am the master of my fate' then in the middle there was a compass finally finishing with the rest of the quote. 'I am the captain of my fate.'

"Beautiful." Skye said as Jemma wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Seeing this Skye placed her other hand on Jemma's hip using said hips to turn her around to face her but the doctor looked down blushing. Reaching between the hacker took the doctor's chin between her thumb and index finger lifting her face so that the other woman was looking at her before leaning in pressing a kiss to her lips.

"So very, very beautiful." Skye whispered pulling back from the kiss before leaning back in crashing there lips together.

Feeling Skye's tongue run along her bottom lip Jemma reached out pulling off the agents tank top only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Next to go was the hackers jeans the doctor reaching between them unbuttoning the clothing and pushing it down her thighs so that the hacker could kick them off. Now standing in her underwear lips still tangled with the smaller woman's Skye began walking them backwards until the back of the other woman's knees hit the edge of the bed causing her to take that opportunity to push Jemma down onto the bed letting her move into the middle of the bed before covering her body with own, neither woman caring that Jemma's hair was still damp.

Slowly Skye ran her hands up the doctors thighs stopping them just before where the doctors really wants them her fingertips tracing teasing patterns. Meanwhile she began kissing down her neck across her collar bone finally stopping when she latched on to Jemma's breast the scientist head falling back into the pillow hands gripping the covers so tightly her knuckles where white.

"Skye!" Jemma all but moaned, it felt like the hacker had been teasing her for hours when in reality it had only been about ten minutes.

"Jemma." Smiled the hacker her teeth grazing over the woman's below her hip bone.

"Stop teasing me." She panted.

That was all Skye needed to hear before entering the doctor with a finger. She smiled watching Jemma bit her bottom lip giving her adjust to her fingers before adding second kissing her way back up the doctors body allowing her to wrap her arms around the hacker gripping tightly onto her back. Her pace got faster and harder yet she still added a third finger watching as Jemma writhed beneath her trying to grip on to the woman above her anywhere she could. It was the most beautiful, sexy thing Skye had ever seen and god was she turned on.

Feeling that Jemma was close to the edge she ran her hand up her side along her arms until there fingers were laced together pinning her arm above her head on the pillow. She then moved herself so that her hips were pressing against her hand giving her a little extra thrust as she moved them in time with her fingers levelling her face so that she was face to face with the doctor.

"Look at me." Skye said causing Jemma to open her eyes only for them to shut second later as Skye thrust her fingers back into her crashing there lips together. "Open your eyes Jemma. Look at me, keep them open." She said again this time more firmly.

Jemma's eyes opened meeting Skye's there foreheads pressed together as they moved in sync as she feel over the edge the agents name falling from her lips in a moan. Skye slowed down her movement letting the other woman ride out her wave of pleasure before removing them as she pressed a kiss to her lips with a smile feeling Jemma smile back against her own. Before Skye even a chance to move off the other woman though Jemma was flipping them over with a surprising amount of strength trailing open mouth kisses down Skye's front.

"Holy shit." Skye gassed as she tried to catch her breath Jemma flopping down onto the bed beside her living on her stomach turning her head to face her with a smile.

"Indeed." Jemma smiled watching as Skye rolled onto her side.

"Where did you learn that thing with your tongue." Skye asked reaching out trailing her fingers up and down Jemma's spine over her tattoo.

"A lady never kisses and tells." She grinned earning a laugh as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Your tattoo what does it mean." Skye asked breaking the silence despite the fact she could see that sleep was calling her lover still lying on her stomach.

"It was just something my Nanna Peggy used to say to me she said it one night to granny Angie and it just kind of became there thing. I got it after Nanna passed away last year."

"It's beautiful, I'm sorry about your Nanna." Skye said leaning on for a kiss. "Get some sleep babe its getting late." She added wrapping her arm around Jemma's who somehow managed to snuggle into Skye's front who was lying on her side facing Jemma who was still lying on her stomach.

"Goodnight my daring." Jemma whispered.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

A/N - I hope you're all enjoying so far thanks for reading and following. The tattoo idea for Jemma's spine tattoo came from Pinterest. I seen it and couldn't get the image of Jemma with this written down her spine :D. Hope you all have a good night or day whatever it is where you are.


End file.
